


The Night the Lights Went out in Mississippi.

by Lady65



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady65/pseuds/Lady65
Summary: This is a piece from my other fic. I pulled it to edit.





	

Some thunder you hear, and some thunder you feel. Mississippi thunder puts its hands on your shoulders and shakes you 'til you wake up.

My eyes shot open to Lonnie standing over me. Apparently, I screamed. I don't remember it, but I believe it. The noise from the rain and thunder was deafening and the lightning was terrifying.

I curled up into a ball at the corner of the couch with my hands over my ears like a scared little kid. He sat down beside me.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?"

"Don't they have storms up there in Maryland?"

I just looked at him. 

He chuckled a bit. "It's all right. It'll be ova soon."

A crack of thunder exploded. It shook the house on its foundation and shook me down to my bones. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight. I curled my body into him and buried my face in his neck. I was literally shaking.

Every time the lightning would strike, I braced myself, waiting for the thunder to follow, and he would hold me tighter. By the third explosion, I was practically sitting on his lap.

"I live in the middle house of a block of row homes in a huge city. We don't hear them and we definitely don't feel them like this."

"Yea, they do tend to rattle your bones some," he said.

I was suddenly aware of how he was holding me, how his fingers were lightly rubbing my arm. I really was a little freaked out by the storm, but deep down, I wanted it to take its time.

We sat huddled together for a bit when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The house lit up with a blinding flash of light. There was a loud pop and everything went off; the lights, the fridge, and the air conditioners. There was complete silence, save for the storm.

"Figures," he said.

"How long do you think it'll be out?"

"Couple hours ...couple days."

I sighed. My hot breath on his neck caused movement in his boxers.

He softly squeezed my thigh.

Call it fate, mother nature, a freak storm, whatever ...sitting like this with him, in the dark, was better than any plan I could have ever imagined.

I nuzzled up to him a little closer and rested my head against his chest. I began lightly running my fingers through his chest hair. His body responded.

"Hey," I said.

"Yea?"

"If you really want to tone it down, I'll stop."

He gently tilted my head back so his mouth could find mine, in the dark.

There was no stopping now.

I still had a choice of how I wanted this to play out, though. I could be playful, seductive, shy ...there were so many options. But as I thought about this situation as a whole, and what I needed from him, there was really only one way to proceed.

"Promise me something," I whispered.

"What?"

I ran my hand up the side of his face and grabbed a handful of his hair.

"You won't be gentle."

A guttural noise came from deep inside him as he pulled me fully onto his lap. I straddled him on my knees and he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my mouth down on his, hard and forceful.

He turned his attention to my breasts, taking turns cupping and kneading them and biting my nipples through the cotton of my shirt.

As if feeling him wasn’t enough, a flash of lightning gave me a glimpse of him in action; eyes closed, mouth open, teeth clenched.

It was a brief glimpse, but it was enough.

"Boy, you have no idea what you do to me,” I whispered to the dark.

“Yes I do,” the dark answered.

_I bet you do._

I lifted my arms as he pulled off my top, and I leaned into him, grabbing his head and pulling him back on to me, wanting more. His arms wrapped around me, and he buried his head between my tits and he obliged, leaving more of his marks on me. He was not gentle in the least.

When I sat down, a light gasp escaped my lips and my body froze. He stilled his hands not knowing what was going on.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

I slid my hands up his chest, and reached behind his head to grab on to the back of the couch.

"Oh, yes sir," I moaned, as I slid my tongue into his mouth.

My bottom began slowly sliding back and forth on top of his lap, grinding against him. He was hard, flesh and blood, and young country boy, and he was right where I needed him.

He realized what was happening and took over.

He put his hands on my hips to guide me; pushing and pulling, and rubbing my pussy against him. I rested my head on his chest and concentrated on what was happening between my legs.

"Atta girl," he moaned, his voice deep and raspy.

Our pace picked up and I could feel the heat from the friction, through my shorts. I knew it wouldn’t take me long.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and forced me down harder against him as he thrusted up into me, bringing me closer to orgasm. I buried my face into his neck and concentrated on his voice, it in itself, enough to make me cum; so deep and husky, and oozing country.

“Ya gonna cum for me, ain’t ya?”

“Yes,” I breathed.

I was beginning to feel light headed, and just when I thought I couldn’t take anymore, I cried out into the dark as my orgasm took over my entire body. Waves came from my ankles, my hands, and the top of my head, and they converged in my lower stomach before they exploded inside the walls of my pussy. I was shocked at the intensity. I’d never felt anything like it, and he’s not even inside me yet.

As I cried out to him, he became more demanding of me, relentlessly continuing to move my hips on top of him, pushing and pulling me across his lap, and not letting up. My body spasmed and shook repeatedly, and he did not stop until I came again.

I lost all sense of everything around me and I fell against him limp and exhausted, my body twitching from my release.

As he held me, he pushed the hair back behind my ears and kissed me tenderly.

“My turn,” he said.

He held me tight as he lifted us both off the couch. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, as he carried me in the dark, to his bed.

 

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****

 

Our kisses were different now. They became slow, deep and delicious and I could feel them in the bottom of my stomach; the sensual kisses of new lovers.

That’s exactly how I felt laying under him; a young inexperienced girl preparing to lose her virginity and maybe even her heart, to this more experienced man. When, in reality, I was no virgin and he was just a young country boy that was going to teach me a thing or two. 

I was already tingling with excitement, but being in the dark heightened my other senses in ways I never expected. Every time he touched me, even in the slightest, I became aroused in places I forgot existed. His touch was reminding me. 

And while his touch made me all kinds of crazy, I paid particular attention to the sounds; the soothing light rain against the window, the sensual smacks of our mouths touching, his beautiful breathing and deep southern whispers, and my own heart, beating through my chest.

The anticipation of hearing him fuck me was overwhelming.

I could feel the head of his cock resting at my entrance, but he was stalling. I wondered if he was having second thoughts.                                                                                                                                                                                                                     
“It’s a little late to tone it down now, don’t you think?” 

He gently rested his weight on me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"What’s wrong?” I asked; slightly concerned about what he might say.

“Are ya sure this is what ya want?”

Maybe he was having second thoughts, after all.

I wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“I want you …but if it’s not someth—”

“You’re a fool if ya don’t think I want ya too,” he said.

I opened my legs wider. “Then have me.”

I could tell by the little noises that he made, and how his breathing quickened, that he wanted it, but something was still holding him back.

I was starting to feel foolish, like I was begging.

“Lonnie, what’s wrong?” I asked with more urgency.

“It's been so long. I'm afraid I'll hurt ya.”

And now I felt foolish for doubting his intentions.

“It’s okay. It has to hurt. I meant it when I said don’t be gentle.”

I reached down and slowly stroked him. He was hard and ready for me. He sighed softly against my neck as I rubbed the head of his cock against my clit. 

I was still tender and swollen from earlier, and it was making me crazy, feeling him on me; so close to being in me …again, so close.

This was so much more than wanting. I needed him.

"Lonnie, please."

“I don’t know if I—”

I released him and started to get up, but he put his weight fully on me to hold me down.

“Get off me!” I said.

“Just let me start gentle and—”

“I need it to hurt, Lonnie! It's the only way to get him out of my head. But, if you can't do it, get the fuck off me!”

White searing light blinded me. I cried out from the pain of him entering me and stretching me.

He pulled out immediately, begging for forgiveness.

I was enraged. “Don’t you dare stop now!” I said; my clenched fists, pounding his chest.  

He pinned my hands above my head.

“I won’t do it! I won't hurt you!”

I couldn't hold back the tears. I was a physical and emotional wreck. To be this close again and have him turn me down was torture.

I needed to get away from him.

"Then, get off of me!"

"No!"

He practically growled as he entered me, hard, and again, I was blinded by pain …and again ...and again.

He let my hands go and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself up to him.

“Please, don’t stop!” I sobbed. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with the sweat on the bed. 

Every thrust was erasing my hell; a hell that's been inside me for ten years.

I tried to hold down the sounds of my agony so it wouldn’t freak him out, but it was brutal. It felt like he was tearing me in half.

But soon, the pain began to lessen and my agony faded, and turned into euphoric bliss.

I had to ease his mind. I took his face in my hands and kissed him like we were old lovers. I couldn’t tell if there were tears mixed in with the sweat on his face, but I knew he was feeling his own agony from hurting me.

“The pain is gone. I promise."

It was like I gave him permission to enjoy it now, because he adjusted his position, grabbed the bars of the headboard for leverage, and became even more aggressive as he took me.

“Atta boy,” I cooed into his ear.

He found his rhythm, and as he did, my hands traveled from his arms, down to his ass, feeling the muscles that were working so hard to please me. And he _was_ working hard, pounding out my demons. He was sweating profusely and it was falling all over me. This was fucking. It was rough and sweaty, and it was amazing.

I would give anything to be able to see his body above mine, to watch it move inside me, but If I never get that chance, I’ll still remember the sounds; sweat soaked skin, pounding against skin, the guttural grunts and moans coming from him, and the beautiful sweet nothings that he whispered to me. His words touched me just as deep as his body.

My insides started boiling again and I knew I was getting close. Being tender from our couch play kept me right at the verge and he was going to take me over again. I reached down to start rubbing my clit when he stopped me.

“Hands off,” he playfully demanded.

He kissed me hard on the mouth and before I knew what was happening he was pulling out of me and sliding down between my legs, nibbling and kissing along the way.

The boy was not shy.

He scooted me up closer to the headboard, put his mouth on me and went right to work. He slid fingers deep inside me and I smiled to the dark, even more grateful that I was a woman.

My thighs started shaking. I grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand and a handful of bed-sheets with the other, holding on for dear life.

I don’t know what he did or how to explain it, but his fingers did something inside me. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was a true climax, but very different from anything I have ever experienced. My body hummed, and for almost five minutes, I begged him not to stop. I literally tingled from head to toe.

When he felt me relax, he climbed up to my face and waited just above my mouth. He was waiting to see if I would kiss him. The smell of sweat, cum, and cunt filled my nose as I pulled his mouth onto mine. It was without a doubt one of the most sexual things I’ve ever experienced.

“Boy, I’m taking you home with me.”

“Ya liked that, huh?”

“Mmmhmm. You know, I have a few tricks of my own. Would you like to see one?”

I playfully pushed him onto his back and grabbed hold of his cock. It was warm and clammy and covered with me.

“Well, can’t see much a nothin’, but—”

I cut him off with a kiss.

“Would you like to feel one?”

“Oh, yes ma’am.”

I climbed down to position myself between his legs.

I followed his lead by making my own marks on him, placing little suck marks below his navel and over his inner thighs and around his balls. He was getting antsy, so I stopped teasing him and went on my mission.

Giving head is not for everyone, but it is for me. I absolutely love being able to please a man this way. It helps that I’m good at it. It’s been a long time since I've done it, but if it’s just like riding a bike, he's in for a real good time.

I swirled my tongue over his slit to clean the pre-cum that was oozing out. His breath made a little hissing sound as his legs opened wider, which was my cue to take him ...and I did.

He fit in my mouth perfectly. I was just able to take him down to the base before my gag reflex kicked in. He definitely appreciated my skills.

His moans and grunts were such a turn on, and as much as I would have loved to see him fucking me, I would love to look up from here even more. I can just imagine his head back and his eyes rolling in the back of his head, enjoying my mouth on him.

If I had known this was going to make him feel this good, I would have taken care of him first.

His legs started twitching and I knew he was getting close ...and just like that, the house came back to life. 

He didn't waste any time.

“Would it be okay if I turned on the lamp?” he asked.

“Mmhhmm.”

_Lucky boy gets to watch._

He reached up to the bedside table and turned on the lamp, with just enough movement so as not to disturb my rhythm.

As he relaxed back in his position, our eyes met.

He reached down and cupped my chin as he watched me take him deep. I loved knowing he was watching and I started to show off. 

I slowed my rhythm to let him build up again. I wanted him to see my tongue swirl over the head and then sloppily slide down to make wet circles over his balls. He would never forget how my mouth loved him.

My rhythm increased slightly, and I took him to the base several times. I looked up to see his head back, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed ...now was the time to finish him. 

I grabbed him tightly at the base and pushed his cock taut as I relaxed my throat and took him deep, quickening my pace until I felt his thighs twitching. 

"I'm ready," he panted as he reached down to pull my head up. I smacked his hands away. He reached again and I smacked his hands a second time.

"You don't have to do this," he pleaded. 

When he tried to pull me off again, I grabbed his hands and held them on either side of him and increased the pressure of my suction. 

He gave up the fight and gave in to my mouth. 

As he came, he gave out his own little cry, thrusting himself deep and hard into my throat. I gagged as the initial stream of warmth hit its mark, but I did not spill one drop, and like a good girl, I did not stop sucking until every drop that was in him, was in me.

I sat up on my knees and watched his body come down from the high it was on. He was absolutely the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

Lucky for him ...it _was_ just like riding a bike.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from my other fic. I pulled it to edit.


End file.
